


A Sad Birthday

by phantomlover04



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlover04/pseuds/phantomlover04
Summary: AN: Today is my mom's birthday and it has been a year since my grandfather died on my mom's birthday. So I wrote this (while remembering that morning). I hope that you like it.
Kudos: 2





	A Sad Birthday

It was one brisk October morning, Antoinette De la Cour woke up feeling a bit off. Brushing it off, she got ready for the day, it was a busy day for her, 1st she had to welcome King Byron and then in the evening she would go into town to celebrate her mother's birthday. Everything was in place when she arrived at her study, so she got to work on some last minute stuff before the arrival of King Byron. "Your Highness, King Byron is close" Giles said as he came in "OK Giles, I think I was able to finish some of the reports" Giles gave her an approval nod. As they were about to reach where they would wait for Stein group, when Higwig, her snowy owl, flew down and dropped a black tipped envelope at her feet. Hand shaking, she picks it up, takes out the note and after a quick read collapse, letting a small cry. 

As Giles went to the princess's side, King Byron, Albert, Rayvis and Nico appeared around the corner and seeing Antoinette on the ground came running to where Giles and her were at. Quickly recovering, she shakes her head as everyone was trying to figure out what happened. Without a word, Antoinette runs towards the stables, dropping the letter on her way. She reaches her grandparent's home and quickly gets off the horse, Alyn and Giles reach up as she is running inside. Quite out of breath, Antoinette saw what she had hoped was false, but she saw a body covered on the bed and her family all gathered, weeping. Her grandfather had passed away in his sleep. Before she could fall to the ground, Giles brings her into his arms as she cries, holding onto him tightly. 

After a while, Giles brought the princess and the rest of her family back to the palace while Alyn, with the help of Albert and Nico who arrived after, to make sure that everything was taken care of so the princess's grandfather could have a proper funeral. Seeing that her family is being taken care of, she goes to King Byron and apologizes for what had happened "There is no need to apologize Princess" he gives her a hug and gives his sympathy to her and her family. After that, she goes to the garden, where she sits at her favorite place and cries. Giles was looking for her when he came to the garden and heard her cries, he arrived where she was, sat down next to her and hugged her again "Why Giles, why did he have to die?" was all she could ask while again holding on to him, he did not answer but hold on to her as she needed, he hated seeing her like but could not do anything to get rid of her pain but just be there for her. The staff made sure to do a small dinner that evening for the princess's mother on her birthday and in memory of her grandfather, Antoinette was deeply touched by what the staff did for her and her family.

The viewing was held in the palace and the burial was the next day. The kings of Wysteria and Stein made sure everything was in place for the funeral so the princess and her family would not have to worry about it. A few days later, Giles came to the cheek on the princess in her room but could not find her, he was about to ask one of the maids where she was when he noticed a snowy owl flying in circles around the garden. As he stepped outside, Giles noticed that it was the princess's owl Higwig and knew where he could find the princess. He finds Antoinette laying down on the grass, with something in her hands, trying to not make a noise, he takes a seat next to her. A few minutes past until she felt someone next to her and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Giles was there looking down at her. "Oh Giles, I'm sorry but…" she sits up and looks at what she was holding "but my dad sent this small craving" it was a carving of the sun "my grandfather…" she takes a deep breath and continues "my grandfather made this for me when I was small because I always was looking up at the sky, and…and he made it for me so I wouldn't ruin my eyes by looking at the sun at a long time" she giggles softly and a few tears run down her cheek. Giles takes out his handkerchief and gives it to her "What a great idea from a great man" he gives her a small smile as she takes the handkerchief and dries her tears. They stay there until the sky begins to turn orange as Antoinette talks about her grandfather and her childhood memories, all the while Giles holds her hand as she leans on his shoulder. As they made their way back inside, Giles told her to take all the time she needed until she can return back to work, that he and all her friends in the palace, the king as well and King Byron and her friends in Stein were there for her whenever she needed help. She was speechless and touched and said that she didn't consider them friends but family, and with that they walk inside and she knows that she will never feel alone with all of them there for her.


End file.
